


Novelization: Subnautica

by AStrangeAndPeculiarFox29



Series: Novelizations of Video Games [1]
Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: 4546B Planet, AI voice has a name, Advanced Technology, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Technology, Alterra, Explicit Language, Future Technology, I know it's dumb, Novelization, POV First Person, Sea Monsters, Subnautica Spoilers, Subnautica Terror, Underwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeAndPeculiarFox29/pseuds/AStrangeAndPeculiarFox29
Summary: Never did I ever expect that our ship would get shot down. Nor did I anticipate that I'd be the only survivor of that crash.But, most of all, I never anticipated that the loneliness of a fascinating planet full of life would overwhelm me, and that survival would be far more difficult than it ever could be if this were Earth. I believed research was a priority......But I know better than to put it over my life.---Yes, this is, indeed, a novelization of the game, Subnautica. Welcome, one and all. This will be slightly slow to update, but I hope you enjoy it when it's completed!
Series: Novelizations of Video Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879753
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Novelization: Subnautica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryley Robinson, our main character for this game, has experienced the very beginning of Subnautica! This is a short chapter to start things up before we get into the underwater journey portion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This isn't my first rodeo when it comes to AO3, but this is the first time I've ever actually posted something. Any type of criticism would be helpful, since I do plan on making more novelizations, and I do want to make them as enjoyable as possible. There will be explicit language, such as swearing in this man's mind, and graphic descriptions of leviathans killing other creatures later down the line, so be advised!

Everything was normal before the crash. It was the same old hustle and bustle that came around the ship, each person preoccupied with their own thoughts and jobs. I was a janitor who worked inside of the Aurora, a spacecraft that was intended to drop all of us off at the Ariadne Arm, for the purpose of building a phase gate.

I heard of the tragic tail of the Degasi mentioned quite a bit when I walked by a cluster of low level repairmen earlier that day. I didn’t know the full story, but I was intrigued by the idea that it crashed into a planet that wasn’t even explored by Alterra. I desired to be a researcher for Alterra, as, at the time, I was interested in life on other planets.

As I contemplated the idea of being a researcher (and what could have happened to the Degasi), something seemed to have occurred. There was a loud noise that I couldn’t quite explain. Moments later, I could only hear the female voice of my PDA telling me that all personnel should leave the ship. I ran toward the lifepods. Others may have thought that I was completely calm, but my thoughts ran at a million miles an hour. On my way to Lifepod 5, I saw CTO officer, Yu and her friend, Berkeley, entering Lifepod 2.

I ignored them, passing by a youthful female engineer who complimented me earlier that day. I considered stopping by to invite her into my lifepod, but all of the panic told me that stopping at any moment would result in all of the lifepods being filled, and that meant that I would die. I forced myself into the lifepod, closing the hatch. 

I didn’t have time to inspect the interior. All that I noted was that there was a lot of white, the ladder was black with yellow bars (for some reason) and the black and white chair that I ran towards. I secured myself by continuously tapping on the buttons that secured me in over-the-shoulder restraints you’d normally see on a roller coaster car. 

My PDA started up, a female voice identical to the one that echoed throughout the Aurora speaking. "Hull failure imminent. Launching in 3...2...1…"

Curious as to see what would occur, I gazed up, through the top hatch’s glass. For a few seconds, I only saw the underside of the Aurora, before there was an explosion. I stared at the black and orange, slightly mesmerized and afraid of whether or not some piece of metal, or something else, would hit the lifepod. 

Nothing did, so I took a small breath, and decided to examine my lifepod.

Directly in front of me, there was another black and white chair. There was a small black screen a few inches away from that chair. It was meaningless to touch that screen. It controlled the lifepod’s flotation devices, but that was automatic. If I desired to do that manually, then I would touch it. Regardless, it seemed like a nice touch, even if I wouldn’t ever use it throughout my journey on the planet. 

To the right of the black screen was the radio. It was a square with rounded edges. The sides were black while the middle was white, the same identical white as every other surface inside of this lifepod. There was a red light on the top right corner of the radio, which glowed when there was a message or a signal, or literally anything else that radio could capture. Mostly oral messages, although I heard that it could send data bank entries to the PDA. 

To the left side of the black and white seat in front of me, there was my fabricator. It had a strange egg-like shape, and held the same white as the rest of the lifepod, along with some orange lines, a grey rectangle at the top center, and a black rectangle at the bottom with some white text. To the left of that, there was a large black screen. It was another rectangular screen with round edges. It had red letters on the left half of the screen, with the very top flashing, "LAUNCH SEQUENCE ACTIVE." On the other half of the screen, there were a few buttons that I had no clue as to what they did, (and I chose to never touch them throughout my journey) as well as three self-charging power cells. On the bottom, connected to the wall and the floor, was what appeared to be a bench. I was, however, well aware that it was a place for storage, since there was a red rectangle in the middle of it, and a glowing circle with lines in the center of it. The ladder was in the very center of this circular lifepod, and in front of the storage...cylinder(maybe?), there was another circle. This circle, unlike every other circle, had a handle on it that needed to be turned. It was another hatch.

Before I began to ponder why the lifepod seemed to be perfectly crafted in the event that someone was going to land on this planet, or in water, particularly, a fire extinguisher slipped off of the grip of its black, metal holder. It bounced off of the ladder before landing on the ground with a dull thump. My mind was empty, and before it could conjure up a thought that could rival the thump of the fire extinguisher hitting the ground, the lid that covered a series of wires came off and began bouncing around everywhere. It was a metal rectangle that was thin. Red lights flashed briefly, an alarm going off. I observed the lid’s path, the fire extinguisher also deciding that it should move, until it practically hurled itself at me. 

Black was all that happened after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will probably be edited later down the line. I was originally going to consider scrapping this chapter altogether, but I feel like it would make the story incomplete if I didn't include some form of event before the crash. Since I still am planning on what to do with Ryley for, like, a week before the crash, I decided I'll just post a small description of what happened the day of the crash of the Aurora. Be advised, this will have spoilers.
> 
> I am going to make sure this is as canon compliant as possible, although I will be putting some form of realism on the way Subnautica's futuristic technology works. This is going to be one hell of a slow burn, so please be patient! Updates will be slow(and quite sporadic). I want to successfully finish this project without burning myself out, and one of the ways to do this, for me at least, will be to make updates slow and not rush any part of it.
> 
> (I also already planned the underwater bits, such as descriptions of the biomes and environment as a whole, how long (in the story) it will take for Ryley to get to the rocket, and a few other things. I did use a casual playthrough I did as reference, and I am doing research so that I don't constantly have the game open. Yes, Ryley will seem like a robot throughout most of this with the way he describes things, but he will have some form of a personality, don't worry.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what's in store for this novelization! :3


End file.
